


Apples and Oranges

by rinajoy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinajoy/pseuds/rinajoy
Summary: While Anne Shirley is away at Queen's, the Cuthberts ask Jerry Baynard to stay on at Green Gables, and offer him the opportunity to go to school.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Apples and Oranges

_We are as similar as apples and oranges…_

The words wouldn’t stop running through Jerry’s mind. As he worked, _apples-oranges-apples-oranges_ seemed to ring with every chop of the axe. He liked Diana Barry. And he thought she liked him, too. But as it turned out, he was only a game to her.

 _Typical rich girl._ Jerry scoffed to himself. It didn’t matter that Diana was Anne’s friend. Diana Barry was not a nice girl after all. Why would she string him along like that? Accept his gift, only to afterward throw it at his feet? 

_I've been foolish, too._ Jerry admitted to himself. He had allowed myself to hope that there could be something between them, when he knew she was out of his league. The thing was, she had been so gracious that one evening - when she twisted her ankle and had to stay for supper. She seemed different from all the other rich girls. 

_It's all so confusing!_ Jerry huffed in frustration. 

He grabbed another log from the pile and set it on the chopping block. _Whack._ With one swing of the axe, he split the log in two.

"Jerry!" Marilla's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He turned towards Miss Cuthbert, pushing his hair away from his eyes and wiping back perspiration.

"My, I've been calling you for a while now. Must be thinking some deep thoughts." Miss Cuthbert stood on the lawn, holding a large woven basket over one arm. Her lips were pressed together in a tight line, but her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Sorry, Miss Cuthbert." He'd lost track of the time. He glanced at the woodpile, surprised at how much wood he had gotten cut and stacked. 

"I just wanted to know if you'd stay for dinner tomorrow night," she said kindly. "It's Anne's last evening at home before she leaves for Queen's, and she -- we -- would like for you to join us. For a... celebration." Marilla winced slightly. Celebration wasn't really the word she wanted to use. But she had promised herself to make Anne's departure for Queen's a joyous occasion. 

Jerry lit up. Food was good at home, sure, but there never seemed to be enough to go around... and despite what he told his mother, Marilla's cooking was... well, there was nothing like it. 

"I would love to, Miss Cuthbert!" he blurted. _Cool it, Jerry_. "Uh, I mean, thank you! Yes."

"Wonderful." said Marilla. "Now off with you now, you've worked hard today." She then handed him the basket. "Some baking to take home to your mother."

Jerry grinned. Anytime Marilla sent baskets home with him, it was like Christmas day at the Baynard home.

"Thank you, Miss Cuthbert."

Marilla set off back towards the house. Jerry finished stacking the cut wood, placed the axe back in the toolshed, checked one last time on the sheep fence, and then headed for home, basket of goodies in hand. He couldn't resist a peep at what it contained - loaves of bread, butter tarts, and a pie.

Jerry whistled his way home, and for the moment Diana Barry was forgotten. 


End file.
